


Dance, Dance

by ragingrainbow



Series: Glam 100 Drabbles [7]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And he remembers how much he wanted this, how as he danced among the sweaty bodies he would dream of being right here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance, Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Glam 100 PROMPT #050: STICKY FIERCE

It’s a little weird, strutting onstage in front of the crowd of bodies he used to be part of. He looks out over the crowd, remembers what it felt like; the press of warm bodies, dancing, finding dark corners to make out in, not caring about watchful eyes or cameras. Freedom.

He finds Sauli in the crowd, and his friends; smiling, proud faces. And he remembers how much he wanted this, how as he danced among the sweaty bodies he would dream of being right here.

He feels energized as the music starts. This is a different kind of freedom.


End file.
